the power ranger and sailor sorceress volume 2
by ravenwormwood25
Summary: After fighting Lord Zel and saving all of good magic, Anna thought her life would be semi-normal until a new enemy appears and is after Sailor Sorceress after learning her destiny
1. Chapter 1

The Power Ranger and Sailor Sorceress

Volume 2

by Raven Wormwood

Chapter 1

A New Year, A New Sailor Sorceress

A year had passed since Anna took on her new role, saved all good magic, and managed to have a great relationship with a great guy, now a new enemy has appeared and he's after Sailor Sorceress because in the future she becomes a goddess and the rangers become her fiercest protectors, the school year of 2010-2011 had begun and as usual Anna was hard at work trying to plan a school dance, "Alright guys, first of all I want to welcome you to the events committee for the school year of 2010-2011, our first event is a school dance, so let's get started on that." She told her new commitee members, everyone was really happy to get started, after a great committee meeting Anna walked into study hall to get some homework done, while studying for her latest test Conner walked in and signed in, she smiled and scoffed a little, he saw her and sat in the seat next to her, "I swear to god if I don't pass this test I'm not going to have time to focus on dance planning." She said stressed out, Conner chuckled and placed his hand on top of hers "Babe its going to be fine, I came here to help you study." He told her, Anna felt a little relieved to have help after stressing out for 20 minutes, after school Anna went to work at the bakery near her house, she loved working there the smell of cookies baking in the oven, the scent of coffee drinks being poured in amazingly designed coffee cups, and blenders stirring delicious smoothies and non coffee drinks, she put on her apron, grabbed her writing pad and pencil, and went to work, some people just wanted her special which was the yellow cupcake à la carte and a pot of cinnamon stick tea, as she made the tea to the peak of perfection, she made her cupcakes to the best of her abilities, after making it the way she always did her customer was very pleased, he left a big tip on the table and Anna collected it, at the end of her shift Anna was exhausted, as she got home she went to headquarters to unwind, "Hey guys sorry if I'm late you know how work is." She said as her friends looked at her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Power Ranger and Sailor Sorceress

Volume 2

by Raven Wormwood

Chapter 2

Anna's Destiny Revealed

Everyone looked at picture of Anna and had to get some answers, "So in the future I become a goddess? How come no one told me about that?" She asked, Tommy explained that since she's a sorceress her magic will grow and she'll become ageless just like her family will, all that information made Anna feel really dizzy until she fainted, Conner caught her and put her on her bed, "She'll be okay, all the information was a little too much for her brain." Conner told everyone who grew a little worried about her, after some rest Anna went to her kitchen to make dinner, she made her mom's famous chicken spaghetti with salads if anyone liked salads and garlic bread, for dessert she made a chocolate pudding surprise, after making dessert she set the table, placing a salad bowl to those who wanted a salad and two big bowls on the table along with napkins, forks, knives, and spoons for the chicken spaghetti, one bowl had garlic bread and the other had chicken spaghetti, she filled the glasses with water or different drinks that her friends requested and got everyone's attention. "Guys dinner is ready, tonight I made my mom's chicken spaghetti with salad, garlic bread and for dessert a chocolate pudding surprise." She said. As everyone enjoyed Anna's meal they wondered what their future was going to be like, after dinner and a little dessert Anna cleaned all the dishes and was able to fall asleep peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

The Power Ranger and Sailor Sorceress

Volume 2

by Raven Wormwood

Chapter 3

Count Vincent and the Black Rose

In an ancient castle in Translyvania were a group of sorcerors with their leader a vampire, their names were Kai, Jade, Damien, Sage, and the leader Count Vincent, "Count Vincent we are your humble servants who only wish to serve you, how may we serve thee this evening." Kai said as he and his fellow members kneeled before their master, Count Vincent looked at a picture of Anna in the future, "You know your mission Kai, capture Anna and get rid of her protectors." He told them. The black rose got to work by coming up with ideas of how to capture Anna, with all their efforts the realized it was going to be difficult to do because of her guardians, "Allow me Gentlemen I know how to capture her." Jade said, she chuckled evilly as she disappeared in a cloud of pink flower petals.

Anna woke up the next morning and got ready for school, she styled her hair and grabbed her bookbag, "Bye mom see you after school." She told her mom, as she orbed to school Conner saw her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Morning sweetie." He greeted her, Anna blushed and giggled as she replied, "Morning babe." They went into their ILP class for seniors, Coach wanted to have the seniors be seperated from the other high schoolers because of their priorities, Jade's plan was to kidnap her boyfriend and force her to joining the black rose, so she put it into action, Conner and Anna had different classes so when Conner went around the corner Jade used her powers to kidnap him, after class was over Anna grew worried about him, she asked Meg, "Hey Meg was Conner in your class?" and Meg didn't see him, Jade chuckled evilly and made her move, "I know where he is... Sailor Sorceress." She said, Anna gasped as she looked Jade smiling at her like a Cheshire Cat, Anna got up and glared at her, "How do you who I am?" She asked her, Jade and Anna disappeared in a cloud of pink flower petals, Meg sent out a distress signal to the other rangers about two kidnappings. Meanwhile, Anna was out in the courtyard looking at Conner floating in a big bubble in suspended animation, "Who are you and what do you want with me?" Anna demanded, she had to transform in order to fight this new enemy, Jade explained that she was part of this organization of sorcerors called The Black Rose, "So your master has what an obession with me? Never gonna happen." Anna told her, as she fought her main focus was to free Conner and send him back to headquarters, Anna got her wand and swirled it around her, "Cosmic moon elimination!" She said, moon dust flew around Jade as she was blasted into moon dust, Anna caught Conner's body as it fell from his prison, "Conner wake up! Its me Anna." She pleaded, Conner started to wake up as he saw his girlfriend looking at him, "Anna what happened to me?" He asked, Anna explained he was under a suspended animation spell by this organization called The Black Rose and their master Count Vincent, "We gotta get back to headquarters and tell Tommy." He said, Anna agreed and went back to class to complete her school day.


	4. Chapter 4

The Power Ranger and Sailor Sorceress

Volume 2

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 4

Count Vincent kidnaps Sailor Sorceress

As the rangers and Sailor Sorceress were researching The Black Rose and this mysterious Count Vincent some clues became clear, they were sorcerors that were servants to a vampire who longed for love however when he did before he sucked her blood and left her dead, Anna didn't care she wasn't going to be a prisoner of some vampire, so she opened her _Book of Shadows_ and started looking for a potion or a spell to vanquish him once and for all, after looking she finally found an answer, "We have to stop him before its too late, I have a feeling that he'll be looking for me." She told everyone, Conner walked over to her and put his arm around her, "No one is going to kidnap you, if I have to fight to my last breath I will." Conner told her, Anna couldn't believe her boyfriend would sacrifice himself for her, she was really lucky to have someone like him in her life, she leaned on his shoulder and held his hand, Count Vincent saw everything in his mirror and grew mad, "This ends now, we're moving out and going to find her!" He shouted at the Black Rose, they understood their orders and prepared to move out, he wanted Anna if he had to suck her boyfriend's blood to do it he would do it, they took off to the headquarters of the power rangers and sailor sorceress, the trouble alert went off and Anna knew who it was, "It's them come on we gotta protect Anna!" Conner said, he and the rangers morphed while Tommy protected Anna, "Conner be careful don't look into his eyes they're hypnotic." Anna called after him, as she tried to warn him it seemed like he was only focused on one thing: saving Anna who was growing worried, Count Vincent transformed into a vampire bat in order to fly in while The Black Rose was a distraction, "Anna get down!" Tommy shouted as he pushed her to the ground, Anna saw the vampire bat transfrom into Count Vincent, "Get away from her garlic breath!" Tommy warned him, Count Vincent used his hypnotic powers to make Tommy get out of his way, Anna prepared to fight as he got closer to her, Conner sensed she was in danger and ran towards her, "Don't you dare touch her!" He demanded, but the vampire didn't care he hypnotized Conner into revealing his neck, "Conner No!" Anna cried, she transformed into Sailor Sorceress, Count Vincent chuckled evilly and started sucking her boyfriend's blood, "Stop right there Vincent I won't allow you or the Black Rose to hurt the one I love, I am Sailor Sorceress the guardian of good magic, on behalf of all good magic I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that certainly means you." She told him, Count Vincent sucked Conner's blood and left him lifeless on the ground, Sailor Sorceress tried to fight him but he was too strong for her, in the end he kidnapped Anna and Conner is in a lifeless coma.


	5. Chapter 5

The Power Ranger and Sailor Sorceress

Volume 2

by Raven Wormwood

Chapter 5

Help from Goddess Anna

In the aftermath of Sailor Sorceress being kidnapped Conner was still in a coma and dreamed, he dreamed he was in the future with Anna ruling over their kingdom, he loved her so much and wanted to wake up, while he slept the rangers who had access to her spellbook were looking for a spell to summon help, when they found a spell and decided to try it out they got a big surprise, out of the magical swirls they saw a woman who had wavy long hair styled like Sailor Neptune, her gown was a light pink goddess gown with a crescent moon necklace around her neck, she smiled at her protectors, "Greetings Power Rangers, I understand you need my help, what has happened." She said, Tommy explained that Sailor Sorceress was kidnapped by the Black Rose and their leader Count Vincent a vampire who sucked Conner's blood and is in a coma, the goddess understood everything, "The Black Rose are a powerful group of sorcerers, if they serve this vampire than its clear of what their goal is, they want to suck Sailor Sorceress's powers and use them to rule over the earth, I will provide you with the power you need to fight them in order to get Sailor Sorceress back, but be warned they will be ruthless." She said, Goddess Anna's body glowed as she raised her hand over the rangers who received an incredible power surge, as for Conner only the kiss from his true love could bring him back, so the rangers agreed they would go to Count Vincent's lair and rescue Sailor Sorceress, "Be careful Rangers Conner and Anna are counting on you!" Goddess Anna's voice echoed in their minds, as for Anna she was stuck in a dungeon untransformed, she didn't know what was going to happen next, the black rose were planning how to suck her powers, "I say we place her under a deep sleep spell and place her on our alter table while her scout powers are still with her." Sage suggested, the rest of the black rose agreed, "Damien you will get our prisoner ready." Count Vincent said, Anna sensed she was in danger and tried to get out of her dungeon, footsteps echoed through the halls as she tried again to jiggle the lock on the dungeon door, as Damien got to her cell door she saw that he was helping her escape, "Wait you're helping me why?" She asked, Damien didn't have time to explain all he did was made sure no one knew, "Look all you need to know is that the members planned on sucking your powers with a deep sleep spell, you need to leave now." He told her, Anna wanted to thank him but she didn't get a chance, she just activated her distress signal and found an escape route, the power rangers were on their way to rescue Anna when they saw something in the distance, "Hey it's Anna she managed to escape." Sean said happily, the rangers went to her and were reunited.


	6. Chapter 6

The Power Ranger and Sailor Sorceress

Volume 2

by Raven Wormwood

Chapter 6

Count Vincent's Revenge

After finding out his prisoner escaped Count Vincent accused one of his own of helping her escape, Damien managed to escape himself because he hated being part of something that could've destroyed someone sweet and innocent as Anna, he managed to renounce his evil ways and find his way to the rangers' headquarters, meanwhile at Count Vincent's palace Anna was just glad to see her friends again, "How's Conner?" She asked, everyone looked away in worry, Sean put his hand on her shoulder and took her aside, "When you were captured, Conner didn't wake up he's in a coma and the only way to wake him up is true love's kiss, come on we got to get you out of here." He told her. Anna followed her friends to a portal and went through it, as the portal closed Count Vincent grew angry, "I want you all to find Damien and make sure he pays the price for betraying us!" He ordered, the members followed orders and sought him out, back at headquarters Tommy welcomed back the rangers and Anna back from their rescue mission, "Tommy is it true that true love's kiss can wake up Conner?" Anna asked Tommy, Tommy nodded and showed her where was resting, Anna bent down and touched his hand gently, "Hey it's me, I don't know if you can hear me but I managed to get away from Count Vincent, I love you Conner." She said gently, she kissed his lips and just like magic Conner opened her eyes gently and looked at Anna, "Anna is that you?" He asked hoarsely, Anna smiled and started crying, "Yes it's me, you were in a coma after Count Vincent sucked your blood, oh Conner I'm glad to have you back." She said happily, Conner embraced his girlfriend as if he hugged her for the first time, he slowly got up to join the others, Tommy was impressed to see one of his mentees back on his feet again, "Good to have you back Conner take it easy out there okay, Anna there's someone who wants to see you." He told them, Anna's older self-walked towards her and Conner, she shared some news that pleased them but also gave them some worry, she assured them it was nothing that they couldn't handle.

Conner rubbed his girlfriend's arms to keep her calm, "Anna sweetie come here." He told her as he made her turn around and joined hands, "You and I are like Snow White and Prince Charming we will always find each other and fight to the very end together, I want to let you know that because I love you Anna Miller you're my true love and nothing can take you away from me ever again." He told her romantically, Anna kissed him as Meg and the other rangers teared up as he said those words, Goddess Anna smiled but remembered one more thing, "I am afraid power rangers I cannot stay, but do not forget when you work together you are strong farewell." She said as she went back to her time. Conner and Anna knew she was right, as they celebrated someone lingered in, "Who's there?" Anna called out, the shadowy figure revealed himself as Damien, "Damien what are you doing here?" Meg asked as she got her weapon to protect Anna, "I came because I need your help, I resented my evil ways and want to pledge my loyalty to you the power rangers." He told them, Tommy arched an eye because he wasn't sure if what Damien was saying was true, "How do we know you're telling the truth?" He asked, Damien went to the computer and showed them footage of Anna's escape, "He helped her escape, well I'll be a lochness monster." Sean said, as much as everyone doubted it, there it was right in front of them, "He _was_ telling the truth!" Anna cried, she told everyone that before she was sacrificed Damien was to get her ready but decided to let her go, "I hope you all can forgive me for not saying anything before, after all seeing is believing." Damien told them, everyone forgave Damien and welcomed him to the group, as he was welcomed his friends weren't too far behind


	7. Chapter 7

The Power Ranger and Sailor Sorceress

Volume 2

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 7

The Black Rose attacks

As Damien joined the rangers in their quest to defeat Count Vincent and the rest of the Black Rose he was worried about his ex-members were following him, "Does he know?" Sage asked, Kai shook his head and chuckled, "Soon he'll pay and sailor sorceress's powers will belong to our master." He told her, meanwhile at headquarters the rangers were looking for a way to vanquish Count Vincent, "According to this page to vanquish a vampire he needs to be either weaken or Anna will have to use all her powers to fight him off." Tommy told the others, Anna thought about it and made a decision, "I will fight Count Vincent but I'm going to need all of your help that includes you too Damien, I know our luck has been bad since he showed up but I want all of you to remember one thing, _we know a lot about overcoming doubt, there's so many things people said that we couldn't do, but we proved them wrong, now I can pass along these simple words I hope get through to all of you, it doesn't matter what they said, we can do things in our own way, and it's that little voice inside so let that be your guide and we can save the day because we are stronger than we know, so much stronger than we know when life's getting rough we'll be standing tough because we are stronger than we know."_ Anna sang, the rangers smiled at her courage, strength, and ability to get through this crisis without worrying, Conner held her close as she blushed when everyone told her about her voice, Damien heard noises outside, "I hate to interrupt our entertainment but we have company, it's Sage and Kai they must have tracked me here, I know what you all must be thinking but I can assure you that I did not know they were following me we must prepare for battle now." He told them, Anna agreed and transformed as the rangers morphed, "So Damien you hid out here you traitor!" Kai called out from the dark, he appeared out of a puff of smoke and chuckled evilly, Sage came out of the wall and used her magic to cause everyone to freeze in place while Sailor Sorceress was tied up by thick vines, "Let her go!" Conner yelled, the vines moved close to Anna's mouth and gagged her, Damien tried to reason with his ex-colleagues but their hearts were too filled with black magic.

Anna muffled to say Conner's name but the vines were too tight, "Anna!" He called out as he tried to break free to rescue her, with a few more tries he broke the ice around his right arm and managed to move it towards Anna's they touched hands and remembered their vow to one another, Damien had enough as he fought Sage and Kai he slipped away to free her from her trap, she thanked him for freeing her and ran to Conner's side, she used her staff to free the rangers and heal Sage and Kai, "Sailor Sorceress we apologize for putting you in so much distress we only wish to be by your side and help defeat our master." Kai told her as he bowed before the mighty sailor scout of magic, Anna forgave them and allowed them to stay, Count Vincent grew angry his temper raged throughout the whole castle, "Sailor Sorceress will pay once and for all!" He shouted. At headquarters the whole group decided to relax for the time being especially for Anna and Conner, Tommy slipped a ring box to Conner for a special proposal he planned just for her, "Anna look I know we've been through a lot and I wanted to ask you something." Conner told her, he got down on one knee and pulled out the ring box, "Anna Marie Miller will you marry me?" He asked, Anna got teary eyed but replied, "Yes I will marry you!" as Conner slid the engagement ring on her finger everyone clapped and celebrated


	8. Chapter 8

The Power Ranger and Sailor Sorceress

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 8

A Dark Horizon

Everyone enjoyed celebrating a very special engagement of the red ranger and sailor sorceress at the end of the school year they would be man and wife, Tommy and Sailor Moon smiled too, however Sailor Moon was concerned about Count Vincent, the monitor beeped as a dark cloud surrounded the whole city, "We have trouble looks like Count Vincent isn't done with us yet, a dark cloud has surrounded the whole city that could mean one thing he wants to fight Sailor Sorceress and take away her destiny, Anna you and Conner must be cautious at all times." Sailor Moon told them, Anna nodded and held Conner's hand extra tight, Damien, Kai, and Sage also grew concerned, "We have to fight back! If we don't it'll be lights out for all of us!" Kai shouted, everyone stared in his direction as they saw the aggression coming from his face, his eyes glowed a deep red color and his fangs grew extra sharp like he was ready to kill, Anna and Conner looked at him with concern, "Kai please control yourself the last time you got like this you almost killed Conner, now please stay calm." Sage pleaded, Conner rubbed his neck from the bite that Count Vincent gave him the first time, "Sweetheart are you alright?" Anna asked, Conner looked at the book of shadows and saw that if a bite mark is still on the victim's neck it's possible that the head vampire can still control him or her, "Conner what the hell is wrong with you?" Anna asked frantically, Conner could feel her pulse rising, her heart beating fast, and her eyes filled with fear, "Now red ranger you will obey me." Count Vincent whispered, Damien saw Conner's eyes turn red like him and his friends, his teeth turning into fangs, "Anna look he's one of us he's under Count Vincent's control!" Damien shouted, Anna gasped and looked at his eyes, "Conner no!" She cried, Tommy grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him.

Anna's pulse started rising, she just saw her fiancé turn into Count Vincent's minion, "Anna come on we need you to fight back." Tommy told her gently, Anna got her broach out and transformed, "Conner please don't do this come back to me! Fight this!" She pleaded, Conner just tried to bite her neck but she dodged it and used the power of her crystal to heal him, Conner looked into the light of the crystal and started screaming as the dark power drained away from his neck, his eyes turned normal, his fangs disappeared too, he collapsed on the floor after his de-transformation, "Oh my god Conner!" Anna cried, she ran to his side and picked his body up, "Please wake up, _Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine, heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine."_ Anna sang, Conner opened his eyes slowly as he saw his fiancé's smile, "Anna? What happened to me?" He asked with a bit of rasp in his voice, Damien explained thanks to Count Vincent's bite he was under his control, he apologized to Anna for giving her a scare but she didn't need an apology she was just happy to get her fiancé back, Count Vincent had enough trying to get Anna to give up her destiny, "Now it's personal my dear I always get what I want!" He said with an evil cackle, the clouds began to cause thunder to rumble and lightning to flash, all around the city, "We got to fight him if we don't the whole city will be plunged into eternal darkness." Sage told everyone, Anna agreed especially when she wanted her destiny to be fulfilled, "Alright but we plan this very carefully because the last thing we need is to lose anyone." Anna told everyone, Conner and his team were more than ready, they made weapons that could take out the shadow monsters as Anna went up against Count Vincent, "You're going down vampire-trash!" She yelled. The battle was just beginning but from Anna knows she'll fight this demon and have a great future with Conner forever.


	9. Chapter 9

The Power Ranger and Sailor Sorceress Volume 2

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 9

Vampire vs. Goddess

The battle of the ages had begun, with most of Count Vincent's shadow minions gone, it was up to Anna and her alone to fight her enemy, before she did Conner pulled her aside, "Before you do this I want you to know whatever happens I will always love you." He told her, Anna smiled small because she wasn't sure what was going to happen, she grabbed her gear and looked at everyone one more time or so she would think, "Look I have something to say, after what we've been through I want to tell you I think of all you as my family, I love you all, catch you on the flip side." She said, the portal to Count Vincent's lair opened and they watched her go through, Tommy and Sailor Moon held on to each other extra close, "Do you think she can do it?" She asked him, Tommy had a look on his face she never seen before, "I just hope that she comes out the winner." He told her, Anna made it to Count Vincent's lair adrenaline was pumping through her veins, she was ready to end this once and for all, Count Vincent saw her walking towards the castle beating the shadow demons he had guarding his front gate, "She's persistent, no matter soon I will get rid of her." He said, one of his grandest schemes was about to come into fruition, he used his mirrors to trap her friends and if she wanted to see them again she had to give up.

Anna made it to the castle's front door, "Here I come Vincent whether you like it or not your reign of terror is over." She thought, Vincent used a special bubble to make her travel to the inside of his lair, "Welcome Sailor Sorceress I've been expecting you." He greeted her as she got up, all around her were mirrors with her friends and her fiancé in them, "What did you do to my friends and my fiancé?" She asked, Vincent offered her a deal either to give up her powers or lose her friends, "Neither I rather fight than lose my friends to someone as sick as you!" She shouted, Sailor Sorceress fired her own magic beam at Vincent to get his attention, "You're going to regret fighting me!" He yelled, the fight was on, Anna closed her eyes and saw the souls of her friends standing by her side as she tried to fight Count Vincent, he kept shooting a black stream of lighting at her, as she got shocked she screamed in pain but got up, "You think you're powerful just because you're a vampire? I can help you." She said as she tried to hold herself up.

Count Vincent refused to listen and shot her again, of course this time the mirrors broke, her friends stood around her as her fiancé stood by her side, she smiled as she saw everyone looking at her, "Let's do it." Sean said, she looked to her right with Tommy and Sailor Moon nodding at her as well, "He's ready to change his ways." He said, Anna nodded and everyone closed her eyes, "You're not alone." Meg said, Count Vincent looked around him and started to deny he needed help, "It's okay to admit you need help." Tommy told him, one by one the rangers and Sailor Sorceress sent messages of hope to the vampire who started to have tears in his eyes, "I can help you, all you need to do is trust us, like Kai, Sage, and Damien did." Sailor Sorceress told him, Count Vincent fell to his knees and started to remember what it was like to be a sorcerer to have friends, love and an evil free life, Sailor Sorceress used her wand to heal Vincent of his evil ways and to return to normal, as his castle lit up with light Anna felt numb as his transformation ended, she collapsed on the floor, Conner caught her and hoped she would come around, "Did I do it?" Anna asked, Conner nodded and held her hand, "Sailor Sorceress I can't thank you enough for transforming me back to my old self, as for my followers let me give you this gift." Vincent told his followers as he used his wand to change them back to who they used to be, with everything coming back to normal there was only one thing to do, "Please you two allow me to conduct your wedding ceremony when the day arrives it's the least I can do." He offered the soon-to be married couple. Conner and Anna continued with school and planning a wedding which was going to be a change for everyone but to Anna it was a celebration of love, happiness and achieving a happily ever after.


	10. Chapter 10

Power Ranger and The Sailor Sorceress Volume 2

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 10

Happily Ever After and a new member

As the school year went on Anna was focusing on her wedding which was coming up very soon, her teachers and her parents were getting excited too, her gown was a strapless floor length gown with Cinderella glass slippers, and a tiara veil, she wanted to have the ceremony performed at the same church where she'll be graduating from and the reception to be at Monarch it's self because of the significance of her years being a student and now a proud graduate, she couldn't wait for her graduation to come up then announcing her engagement to the entire community either, the months went by and soon it was time to celebrate the prom, Anna came out to HQ and showed everyone her dress, Tommy smiled at her as the other rangers bowed to her like she was a princess, "You look wonderful Anna have a great time Cinderella." He said with a wink, he knew _Cinderella_ was her favorite fairytale and had a surprise for them, thanks to Vincent's magic he made a horse-drawn carriage to take them to the prom, Conner saw her and couldn't believe his eyes, "Wow Anna you look beautiful." He said, Anna smiled and blushed, as they got in the carriage a portal opened to the Westin Galleria Ballroom and stopped right on time, the driver let them out and they entered, "Ladies and Gentlemen may I present the future Mr.  & Mrs. McKnight!" The DJ announced, everyone applauded as they came in, they slow danced to a love song that Conner sang to her, _"I love you too much, To live without you loving me back, I love you too much, Heaven's my witness and this is a fact, I know I belong when I sing this song, There's love above ours, Cause I love you too much, I live for your touch, I whisper your name night after night, I love you too much, There's only one feeling and I know it's right, I know I belong, when I sing this song, There's love above ours, Cause I love you too much, Heaven knows your name, I've been praying to have you, come here by my side, without you a part of me's missing, Just to make you my own I will fight. "_ Anna smiled and danced with him as she listened to more, " _I love you too much! I love you too much, Heaven's my witness and this is a fact, you live in my soul, your heart is my goal, there's love above love and its mine, cause I love you, there's love above love and it's yours, Cause I love you, There's love above love and it's ours, If you love me as much."_ The whole school went "Aww!" and felt the same love that Conner and Anna had, after the prom had ended the week before graduation arrived, Anna looked at her engagement ring for inspiration because she was nervous.

Conner sat next her at the table with all the seniors, "Hey are you alright?" He asked, she told him she was scared of graduating and whether or not her future will be what she thought it was going to be, her fiancé assured her everything would be fine soon they'll be man and wife and start having a wonderful future, so she smiled and had a good feeling, graduation came at last and everything was great especially when her wedding was around the corner.

The whole school, was all abuzz when Anna and Conner's wedding was coming, everyone helped get the church ready for the big day, Anna got her dress in and made sure it was in the closet until her wedding day, the following weekend her big day was here, as Anna got her tiara veil on she looked at herself in the mirror, "You look beautiful Anna." Sailor Moon said, Anna smiled and couldn't wait to walk down the aisle, as she and her bridesmaids arrived at the church everyone was ready for a grand celebration, the groom and his groomsmen with his best man were ready, the music played softly to announce the arrival of the bridesmaids, then the wedding march started with Anna being walked down the aisle by her father, as she reached the alter she gave her father a big hug and joined Conner, "Dearly beloved we have gathered here to join Conner McKnight and Anna Miller in the bonds of holy matrimony, these two have shown us that love is powerful and strong, if there is anyone here who thinks these two should not wed speak now or forever hold your peace." Vincent announced, no one spoke and the ceremony continued, "Do you Conner take Anna to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Vincent asked Conner, "Yes I do with all my love." Conner replied, Anna smiled as she replied to her question, "Best man and maid of honor may I have the rings please?" Vincent asked Tommy and Sailor Moon, with the rings they made their vows, "With this ring I thee wed." Conner told Anna as he slid the ring on her finger, Anna took his ring and repeated the same thing, "With this ring I thee wed." as they pledged their love to one another they were pronounced husband and wife, they kissed and ran down the aisle. At the reception Meg caught the bouquet and Sean caught the garter, Conner and Anna went off on their honeymoon to Hawaii, they had a wonderful time.

Two months went by and something in Anna changed, one day she felt really nauseous and went to the bathroom, after coming out she wondered something, so she picked up a pregnancy test and took it, after two minutes it came out positive, it was official Anna was pregnant with a child, she was excited as she wanted to tell her husband, "Hey sweetie I'm home." He said coming in the door, Anna was so happy she couldn't contain her joy, "Honey I have some news, I'm pregnant!" She said, Conner at first was shocked then he spun her around with glee, "Anna that's wonderful!" He said, as she told her friends everything was going to be different, her appointments were already scheduled, she was on a healthy diet, and the best part was she wanted to know if she was having a boy or a girl, at her next appointment she was having an ultrasound done, as the obstetrician moved the wand across her belly she had good news, "Congratulations Anna you're having a little girl." She told her, Anna and Conner smiled and kissed, as the months went by and her appointments were going smoothly Anna rubbed her belly every day and couldn't wait to have her baby, the girls threw a baby shower for her and Conner, "First I want to thank you all for throwing us this amazing baby shower, now we have a question for Sailor Moon and Tommy, when our child is born we would like you two to be her godparents to help guide her to be a strong warrior." Anna told everyone, when nine month had passed Anna was in her bathroom when she heard a trickle down her legs, "Conner honey my water broke!" She said, her contractions started and she was trying to breathe, Tommy and Sailor Moon met her at the hospital, as Anna got checked in her labor and delivery room she was in a lot of pain, "Okay Mrs. McKnight we're ready to have a baby." Her doctor said, so Anna pushed and pushed, "Come on honey you can do it!" Conner encouraged her, Anna pushed again and soon a little cry was heard, "Congratulations she's beautiful." Her doctor said, the nurse cleaned their baby, took her footprints, and wrapped her in a blanket with a pink hat, "Do you have a name picked out?" Her doctor asked, Conner and Anna nodded, "We do her name is Alina Rose McKnight." Anna said, as she held her little girl Tommy and Usagi came in to see their new goddaughter, "She's beautiful Anna." Usagi said, Anna smiled and was very tired, the future Anna had predicted was coming true, the city grew as Anna and her family became the rulers of their castle, her friends never aged, Alina was protected by the power rangers as well as her godparents and grew into a beautiful princess, maybe she'll have adventures of her own, I don't know but I have a feeling good things come to those believe in love, magic, and a little bit of imagination.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys Raven here I hope you enjoyed this series as much as I did, let me know if I should continue with it or not and don't forget to review and favorite my stories, be on the lookout for my new story The Legend of SilverWolf!**


End file.
